


套路 第八十八章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第八十八章





	套路 第八十八章

顾连森发现叶惺下台之后就从侧门溜出去了，但下一个演讲者已经上了台，这时候离场就有点不礼貌了，只好坐立不安地熬到他讲完，才起身离开了会议厅。顾连森在大厅里找了一圈，终于在靠窗的角落看见了瘫软在沙发上的叶惺。  
叶惺神情疲惫，一向挺直的腰板也塌了，脱力地靠着沙发上闭目养神。  
顾连森轻手轻脚地走近，正犹豫着要不要叫他，就被揪住了领带拉到沙发上，然后叶惺就像八爪鱼一样缠了上来。  
“喂！注意场合啊！”  
“就让我靠一会。”叶惺的头枕在顾连森的肩上，双手紧紧地搂着他的腰，丝毫没有了台上那泰然自若的样子，收起了所有的锋芒，神情放松地眯着眼，像一只晒着太阳小憩的狮子。  
顾连森心软了，看了一眼周围，发现大厅里没几个人，大部分人都在会议厅里听发表，也没有人注意到他们这边的动静，便任由叶惺抱着自己。  
“辛苦了。”顾连森低声说道。  
叶惺闻言低低地笑了，用那高挺的鼻梁亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脖子，嘴也凑到脖子边张了张，又克制地闭上了，只用力地嗅了嗅，抱怨道：  
“我真的好累啊。岛国人的英文好难懂，问的问题更难懂，最后那个老教授的提问我再过十年都未必能答得出来，我觉得我站在那里就是在被他们用智商碾压……”  
叶惺懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，才站起身，慢悠悠地去洗手间洗脸。顾连森总觉得那高大的背影有点摇摇晃晃的，便不放心地跟了进去。  
叶惺放下包，洗了把脸，人也精神了不少，回过头，对上顾连森担忧的视线，心里软得不行，随口瞎扯：“这回还真被你的乌鸦嘴说中了，提问的人一个接一个，差点就下不了台了。”  
顾连森撇了撇嘴，说：“FLAG是你自己立的，怎么就把锅甩我头上了？再说，我这不是乌鸦嘴，是麻雀嘴，可灵了。”  
“哦，是吗。”  
叶惺的两道剑眉慢慢竖了起来，眼里的困乏一扫而空，浑身透出一股若有若无的压迫感。  
顾连森缩了缩脖子，本能地想转身逃跑，结果被揪住了领带拉了回来。  
“让我尝尝很灵的麻雀嘴是什么味道的。”  
“你……唔——”  
顾连森被叶惺按在门板上，一手强硬地掰着他的脸，那张柔软的唇便堵了上来，给了他一个火热却温柔的深吻。  
唇舌交缠中，顾连森悄悄睁开眼，偷看叶惺深情亲吻他时的样子。很正经，很虔诚，深邃的眉眼认真而严肃，有点像在台上时的样子，但表情更柔和，更迷醉。  
台上熠熠生辉的叶惺，是所有人的，可眼前这样的叶惺，是只属于他的。  
在会议厅中强压下去的那股邪火像是被氧气浇灌了，成为了燎原的烈火，在他的体内烧了起来。

叶惺察觉到顾连森有点走神，以为他还是顾忌着场合，便放开了他。  
“麻雀嘴很甜。”  
叶惺评价完，刚退开一步，却被顾连森如法炮制，一手拽住领带揪了回来。  
他家的小卷毛真是记仇啊……  
没等叶惺感慨完，顾连森就整个人贴了上来，勾着他的脖子，主动献上了一个深吻。  
一吻毕，叶惺感觉到他的大腿上被什么东西若有若无地蹭过，还以为是顾连森揣在裤兜里的手机，没有多想，伸手理顺了两人扯得揪成一团的领带，又亲了亲顾连森的额头，正要转身去拿包，又被顾连森一把拉住领带，扔进了隔间。  
叶惺：“……”  
叶惺只好再次整了整自己的领带，无奈地说：“你够了啊，这次该扯平了啊。”  
然而顾连森低着头，一动不动，挡住了隔间的门。  
叶惺一脸懵逼：“宝宝，怎么了？”

顾连森都要气炸了，这个整天都能像只泰迪一样发情的人，竟然能丝毫没有明白他的意思。他脸皮薄，憋得面红耳赤，都说不出一个求欢的字眼。  
身上的渴求比心里的焦虑更急切，顾连森心一横，无视呆立的叶惺，硬着头皮伸手把裤子的拉链解开，把被西装裤勒得发疼的挺立的性器掏了出来。  
他清楚地听见叶惺的呼吸停滞了，心里不屑地哼了一声，闭上眼，靠在隔间的墙壁上，缓缓地撸动起来。  
光是感受着叶惺那仿佛要把他刺穿的目光，他就羞得浑身发热，手里怒胀的器官抖了抖，渗出了一滴清液。

双目紧闭的顾连森没有看到，那一大滴清亮的液体带出了一条长长的丝线，缓缓地垂下，却被他手上的动作带动，甩到了西装裤的裤腿上，留下了一个暧昧的湿痕。  
叶惺的双目通红，死死地盯着那一滴不守规矩的黏液，直到它隐没在黑色的西装裤中，目光才回到了那流出了更多液体的地方。  
那硬成淡粉色的粗长性器直直地挺着，颜色稍深的顶端被流出的体液糊得湿漉漉的，顾连森皱着眉，伸出另一只手想抹去前端的液体，但刚碰到那一塌糊涂的地方，就像是受到了什么强烈的刺激，低喘一声，浑身一抖，颤颤巍巍地缩回手，不敢再碰敏感的龟头，只加快了手上的动作。  
亲眼看见爱人在自己面前忘情自慰的冲击很大，画面也很珍贵，叶惺的目光不停在那粉嫩的器官和顾连森动情的脸上逡巡，口干舌燥，小腹发紧，下身更是硬得不成样了。  
“嗯……哈……”  
不知顾连森是故意的，还是真的控制不住，呻吟从他的口中溢出。  
叶惺再也无法忍耐，俯下身，一口含住了那湿漉漉的前端，舌头扫走上面的黏液，然后狠狠地一吸。  
顾连森立刻下身一挺，昂起头。  
“啊——！”  
随着骤然拔高的呻吟声，叶惺只觉得嘴里的巨物一胀，咸腥的精液便灌了他满嘴。  
叶惺熟练地咽下，随手抹了抹唇，站起身，说：“麻雀汁也味道不错。”  
顾连森惬意地靠在墙上享受着高潮的余韵，脸上还泛着淡淡的红，闻言微微抬起眼皮，扫了他一眼，却不知道这一眼直接导致叶惺深色的西装裤洇湿了一小片，还懒洋洋地说：“你这说法只让我想到很血腥的画面，你这个没有感情的广东人。”  
“我不是广东人。”叶惺纠正完，伸出手，握住顾连森那还露在外头的半硬器官，用极具挑逗的动作玩弄了起来。  
“嗯——”  
“如果我是，那你注定就是个福建人了。”


End file.
